Any publications or references discussed herein are presented to describe the background of the invention and to provide additional detail regarding its practice. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the inventors are not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.
New and remedial construction projects utilize a myriad of air and water barriers systems in order to keep the structures dry and free from drafts. These barrier systems are manufactured from components that are mostly incompatible with silicone weather sealants and often do not allow for sustainable adhesion of the commonly used silicone weather sealant. This often adds cost to jobs by requiring additional labor and adding complexities to the design architect in order to provide a weather-tight building.
In addition, the air and water barriers available on the market have limited ultraviolet exposure time before they need to be covered, removed, or re-applied. This also adds to the costs of a remolding and/or new construction. Accordingly, what is needed is a silicone air and water barrier composition/system that is compatible with silicone compositions, can be easily applied, has enhanced water and air sealing characteristics and is not as sensitive to ultraviolet light as other sealants available on the market today.